The present invention relates to a preparation for chemical-mechanical treatment of caries and to a method for producing the preparation.
In traditional caries treatment the attacked tooth substance is removed mechanically by means of a high-speed drill. Such a caries treatment is often a painful and unpleasant experience for the patient. Some of the patients feel so uncomfortable with the treatment that they wait far too long before they make a visit to a dentist, which means that it is often too late to save the caries attacked teeth. Extraction of the teeth is then the only treatment method that is left.
However, there are other methods which are based on a chemical-mechanical treatment for the removal of the caries attacked tooth substance. A method of this type is described in SE 460258. According to this method a two-component liquid is mixed and then immediately applied on the caries site. Functioning in a biological way, the liquid makes the caries attacked substance soft without causing any damage to the tooth or the soft tissue. After 10-15 seconds the dentist can start removing the softened carious substance by scraping. The scraping operation continues until all carious substance has been removed. Then the cavity is filled with a suitable material.
According to the patent the two-component liquid consists of a sodium hypochlorite component and a nitrogen-containing component. The nitrogen-containing component consists of three nitrogen-containing compounds with different charge states; one neutral, one with a negative net charge and one with a positive net charge.
Unlike the conventional mechanical caries treatment this biological treatment method is usually not painful at all. Neither does it require any investments in expensive equipments.
According to the treatment method the admixed two-component liquid is applied in drops on the tooth so that the entire carious site is covered and the caries affected tissue is softened. After 10-15 seconds a mechanical removal of the softened carious material can be initiated. The softened carious dentine (the tooth substance) is removed with the use of a scraping instrument. After some scraping the solution becomes turbid due to suspended carious substance and can be exhausted by suction or wiped away.
The above steps are repeated until the solution remains clear. In order to minimize any discomfort and the experience of pain for the patient the removal of the solution by means of a cold air stream or cold water flushing should be avoided. Instead, cotton pellets are used to remove the solution. When the carious substance has been completely removed the cavity is sealed with a suitable filling material.
For most carious lesions the treatment has to be repeated in several steps until the solution remains clear. Due to the repetition of the procedure a relatively large volume of the two-component liquid is required. Since the liquid has a low viscosity as well it easily spreads itself outside the carious site and there is a risk for liquid waste.
It might be difficult and/or time-consuming for the dentist to remove such a solution which has been spread or which has been unintentionally spilt outside the carious site.